


The Bonewalker

by DarkSandwichLord



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Anarchy, Attempted Murder, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Gen, Major Original Character(s), No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSandwichLord/pseuds/DarkSandwichLord
Summary: A short story written about two D&D characters me and a party member have made. Follow Fenris a bastard half elf and his older human half brother Conrad as they escape a tyrannical king (who happens to be one of their dad) and enjoy some pure brother content.





	The Bonewalker

Animal skulls, something most wouldn’t wear willfully, and in Conrad’s case it was most definitely against his will. Life had spiraled down hill for the prince recently, explaining why he was sitting in the slums of the kingdom he grew up believing he would inherit. He was always treated with the highest respect which ended up with everyone falling over themselves at the chance to help him. Since his mother’s death everything spiraled. His father snapped, suddenly obsessed with the idea he was going to be overthrown by his son or his late wife’s bastard son. He cast the elven child from his kingdom, placing a bounty for his head; it was no use, the child vanished.  
Conrad had never felt so cold before. He missed the warmth of the castle walls before he fled from them. He had a bounty on his head, one that he couldn’t compete with. Civilians called for blood after the rumors started by the king hit their ears. “Down with the child who killed our queen” they cried. They wanted blood, nothing more. The people cried for justice and were led to believe that the children of the queen killed her. Conrad had been led to safety from a masked man, he bore a stag skull that kept his face hidden. The shorter male was dying to know what laid beneath the skull that kept the pink haired male’s identity from him.

  
“Don’t touch me.” Came the short reply from the pink haired male as Conrad reached towards him curiously. The shorter male flushed and quickly recoiled his hand, he felt his face heat up from embarrassment .

  
“I wasn’t going to touch you, why would you think that!?” Conrad promptly huffed, turning his face to the side. He could feel the irritated gaze of the much taller elven man. The pink haired male finally turned and faced the shorter dark haired man. He could feel the intelligent eyes scan his frame and face.

  
“You need to change, you stick out too much. You’re dressed like a court jester.” An audible noise of disgust escaped Conrad’s mouth as he allowed his words to flow out.

  
“You have some nerve. I don’t even know who you are and here you are insulting me out of nowhere. You insult my nobility by dragging me to the slums of the city and force me to lay with rats at night and now you insult my clothing? I will have your head as soon as this is sorted out.” The cold press of steel on Conrad’s neck forced his body to freeze. He couldn’t see the taller man’s eyes but he could feel the heat of his glare. The quiet male slowly moved his dagger from Conrad’s throat, sheathing it.

  
“Perhaps you should consider who saved your hide.” The elven man straightened his posture, turning and continuing on his path. His demeanor seemed familiar to the shorter human who was following him, who was he? Conrad fell into silence, mostly from fear of another violent lash out from his savior (not that he would ever admit that), but from the sound of guards clearly speaking close by. The man Conrad had taken to calling “broody” stopped in his tracks and started to undo his cloak, causing the shorter human to feel his face start heating anxiously.

  
“What do you think you’re doing-” Conrad hissed trying to keep his voice down. The masked man turned, the long heavy red cloak now in his grasps rather than securely on his shoulders. He thrust out the heavy piece of fabric, waiting rather impatiently, his weight shifting irritably. Conrad slowly reached out and did as instructed, wrapping the thick cloak around his own much smaller frame. The human was instantly shocked to find that the cloak radiated with warmth, bringing a sense of home to him in the worst possible time. He found himself subconsciously snuggling into the temporary addition to his wardrobe without knowing exactly why. It smelled faintly familiar, a warm scent that haunted Conrad. He could almost put his finger on what it was but couldn’t quite place it on where and what. The cloak carried the ambrosial scent of the world just the moment before it rains, but it carried a hint of cinnamon. Cinnamon. The familiar scent was cinnamon, the scent of his late mother.

  
Conrad was snapped out of his thoughts as the taller man placed another piece of fabric over his head as a makeshift hood. “Keep your head down, don’t say a single word. Your speech patterns will make it obvious you aren’t lower class. Do you understand me?” The elven man’s voice seemed quieter than Conrad would imagine, timid almost. Conrad offered a simple nod in response, letting the lead of his trust and his life be taken by someone he didn’t even know. The pink haired male ushered Conrad from the alley way into the street, keeping him close to his person. He gently nudged the human towards the guards, only to be met with the shorter male digging his heels into the muddy walkways.

  
“What are you doing? You’re going to get us caught.” The elven man hissed irritably, his shoulders tensing involuntarily.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry that I fancy not having my head on a bloody spike!” Came the human’s angry reply, his voice raising slightly. The guards took notice of the hostile body language being shared between the two men and turned their attention towards them. The heavy clang of the armored feet hitting the ground caused the elf’s attention to turn to the approaching guards.

  
“Keep your damned mouth shut if you fancy your head being attached to your shoulders as much as you say you do.” Conrad didn’t have time to open his mouth in response before the taller man’s hand was clenching his arm like a vice and the guards were upon them. The young prince had never thought to be afraid of the guards before, he never imagined the guards who were in place to protect him would be hunting him down.

  
“Is something the matter here?” The shorter of the two knights questioned, but it wasn’t much of a question; it was a demand, being barked with the expectation of a quick answer. The elf was quick with his excuse, gripping the human’s arm tighter.

  
“Everything is fine, my friend here is rather sick and I’m taking him to a doctor in this area.” The guards shared a common look of disbelief, which the pink haired male quickly picked up on. “Where are your masks? There’s a grave illness sweeping through this area and my friend has it. He needs a doctor badly m’lords.” This kicked the guards into action as they instantly stepped away.

  
“Very well. Good luck with your uh… Your friend.” The elf watched as the guards hurried away back to their horses, quickly taking their leave as fast as they could. The elf dragged Conrad down the street again, their grip not loosening. The young prince was led down multiple more streets until they reached a crowded, rowdy bar. The patrons were lively folk, calling out “down with the king" and many other tunes that they had made up. Conrad had never been surrounded with such outrageous company.

  
“Oi! The Bonewalker’s back!” The elf seemed to duck his head a bit more, the tips of his ears gently turning pink. Conrad tilted his head slightly, this figure in front of him was a curious one. The elven man dragged the smaller human down the stairs away from the sound. He finally released Conrad and sighed, all the tension leaving his shoulders. There was multiple moments of silence that fell between them. The dark haired male hadn’t even realized he was still wearing the cloak until the man sitting across from him spoke up.

  
“You can take my cloak off now. I’ll get you something less flashy when the hype of you escaping death dies down.” The pink haired male sighed as he removed his mask. In that instant a slow, dawning realization of who saved his life hit him. From the electric blue eyes that held a whirling storm to the long scar traveling from his cheek down to his chest under his plated armor, Conrad knew who this was. This was someone who he shared blood with, this was his half brother. His younger brother who he believed to be dead. A wave of pure cold washed over his body as the man’s name slipped past his lips.

  
“Fenris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I write these for fun so I will be posting more random fics of my DnD characters from time to time.


End file.
